


Another Bad RomCom (klance)

by RavenBlackRaven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, ketih is from kansas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackRaven/pseuds/RavenBlackRaven
Summary: Keith had always felt kind of trapped by his small town home, and going to college had seemed the only way out. He kissed his life behind and moved to the city to attend school in order to become the best damned architect this world has ever known. But when he got there he learned three important things:1) Hips really don't lie, at least not as much as a heart cam.2)Some boys are like chocolate, you want them really badly, but you know if you take them, you will probably regret it.3) The movies lie, but they always got one thing right: a heart can't heal until it breaks.





	

Keith ran a hand through his long hair and sighed. He took one last look at the house he had lived in for the past sixteen years of his life. He had been adopted by the Koganes at the young age of two. They had always been there for him and he loved them as if they were his biological parents. Keith had lived with them in the small town in Kansas his entire life. 

In his hometown, there were no big colleges, there were no real jobs. The people there just lived their average lives, getting their average grades and then muddled through community college until they were able to get the jobs their parents had worked. It was a continuous cycle of waste as Keith saw it. If you can't make something of yourself, why live at all?

The atmosphere of the town was suffocating, and though he loved his adoptive parents, he knew from the moment he turned twelve that he had to get out. College was the only option, he couldn't bring himself to leave his parents before that. So every year, Keith poured himself into his school work. Nothing else mattered. All that was important was that his GPA stay 4.0, and it did. 

Keith was exceptionally smart, as the teachers put it, and he spent the majority of his time studying. He graduated top of his class and earned a full ride scholarship to one of the most prestigious architecture schools in the country, Cornell University. It has one of the most respected architecture programs in the United States and it had been Keith's dream school.

He had always had an odd talent for drawing buildings and in middle school, he had decided that was what he wanted to do with his life. Keith didn't want to live in an obscure town with drab people and dead end jobs. He wanted to create things that would outlive him. He wanted to secure a proper legacy before his lifetime was over. 

His parents had supported him in his decision, and he was grateful. It was two weeks before school started and Keith's old Toyota Corolla was full to the brim of everything he would need for his move to New York. He had finally dislodged himself from his parents' hugs and was standing outside of the house in the driveway looking fondly at the house. 

After another moment of nostalgic gazing, Keith peeled his eyes from the house and pulled the driver's side door open. He slid into the familiar, comfortable seat, and yanked the door closed. Shoving the key into the ignition, Keith smiled and whispered to himself, "This is it. The butterfly's wings are finally becoming unpinned." 

With that, he turned the key and pushed the car into reverse. He eased down the driveway and with one final glance at the house, pulled off down the street. He felt nostalgic tears tugging at his eyes, but one thought of where he was going shoved those aside. Keith's stomach soared with excitement as he thought, I'm really doing it... I'm going to New York!

The only bump in the road was the twenty-one hour drive ahead of him. Though, Keith was an excellent planner, and he had a scheduled stop in Illinois. He had reserved a room at a cheap motel near the highway in order to get his needed rest. He wasn't stupid enough to attempt a twenty-one hour drive in one sitting. 

Keith glanced at the clock in the car's dash. It read 10:14 am. Plenty of daylight left, Keith thought happily. Using his left hand, he shoved the AUX cord into his iPhone and switched on his playlist. The music was mostly composed of Passion Pit, Chainsmokers, and MCR songs. First up was Sleepyhead, Passion Pit. 

Keith trained his eyes on the almost deserted road ahead of him as he halfheartedly hummed along with the vocalists. His mind soared with thoughts of college life and the future to come. He had never been so excited, or nervous, about anything in his whole life. Keith could only hope that even one of his ideas of college life became reality.

Since Keith had given up virtually all social interaction in pursuit of his dream, he wasn't entirely sure how he would act having a roommate. He wanted to loosen up now that his path had been secured, at least a little bit. He would study hard in college, of course, seeing as academics came first, but he wanted to be a normal college boy too. He wanted to go to big rager parties with the rowdy frat boys and skimpily dressed girls, all with his best-friend-for-life roommate. 

Shaking his head, Keith decided he needed to just dive in and not expect everything to be like the movies on a cliche overdose. He would meet his roommate the old fashioned way, find common interests and the like, and maybe they became friends, maybe not. Time would tell. And who knows? Maybe he would get invited to a party, maybe he'd have alcohol, maybe he'd get laid...

Keith could feel his face going red with the thought. He shoved those thoughts aside and decidedly barred them with a wall in his brain. He didn't have time for all of that, he needed to become an architect and get a job before getting into a relationship. 

The chorus of the song hit for the last time and Keith tapped his fingers on the wheel in time with the beat. More fantasies of adventure filled college life filled his mind and before he knew it, he was out of gas and it was time for lunch. He stopped off at a 7 eleven and then went through the drive-thru at a Burger King (he liked how they had sesame seeds on their buns). 

With a mouthful of burger and a tank full of gas, Keith set off on the second leg of the day's drive. He still had another six hours of driving before he would reach his destination. His plan was to lose himself in his music, and that's what he did. Closer by the Chainsmokers came on first when he qued up his playlist. He recognized it by the first few measures of music.

"Hey," Keith sang the first word. "I was doin' just fine before I met you~"

He tapped the wheel in time with the beat and lightly nodded his head with every hit of the drums. When the chorus struck, an idea hit him. Will he ever find someone? Yes, in that way. He didn't find himself unattractive, or anything. Keith thought he was fairly good-looking, thing was: Would he find another guy who thought so? 

Keith frowned slightly. He had accepted the fact that he was gay a few years ago after an unfortunate incident with a girl. He had decided he would put off any romance until after he got into Cornell. At night, when he was being the horny teenage boy he was expected to be, he would indulge in the fantasy of finding someone attractive in college who just happened to be gay as well, they would hit it off, maybe date a little, and ultimately have the hottest make-out of all time. 

Keith turned red just remembering those thoughts. By the time he had clawed his way out of his head, the song had changed. More Passion Pit. Keith let out a breath and checked the time; 1:34 pm. He sighed.

The rest of the drive was less than interesting. At some point, Keith had gotten so bored, he pulled over to set his phone up to play the Sherlock series on Netflix. He made it through three episodes before stopping for a Firehouse Subs sandwich for dinner. (Firehouse is the holy grail of all sandwich, how could he settle for Subway? So it's an extra ten mile drive in the wrong direction, quality is worth it)

After the perfection that was his sandwich was gone, Keith returned to his car and played more Sherlock. By the end of his day's journey, he had watched all of the episodes on Netflix. He sort of tripped into the motel and checked in before flopping face first onto the sub-par mattress. Keith kicked off his shoes and rolled himself in the duvet, falling asleep instantly. 

The next day was as anticlimactic as a day could get. Keith drove and drove on the seemingly endless roads across America. At the beginning of his day's journey, he put on a book tape. It was okay as far as book tapes go. The narration was a bit lackluster, but what can you do?

After an eternity of traffic and gas stations, Keith finally reached New York. He had driven through Pennsylvania, so when he entered New York, there was only a couple hours before he reached Cornell University. Ithaca, the city where Cornell was located, wasn't as urban as some of the larger cities in New York, but it still was full of buildings, tall and short. It kind of amazed Keith.

The town he had grown up in wasn't the biggest town, and all of the buildings in one area was awesome, in the literal sense, to him. As an architecture enthusiast, Keith was in love instantly. And then he saw the school. 

Its red wall with ornate roofs and windows took Keith's breath away. Sure, he'd seen pictures of it on Google Images, but the real deal was so much more impressive. Keith could feel tears budding in the back of his eyes. This is it, he thought. I'm really doing this. I'm really here. 

Keith wiped at his eyes and found himself grinning from ear to ear. Looking happily at the school, he whispered to himself, "You're not in Kansas anymore, Keith."

He laughed. It was true, though. This was the real deal, he was really in college, he was really away from home. And he was really ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know most of you guys know me as a haikyuu!! fanfiction writer, but Voltron is one of my loves, so I simply had to write this. 
> 
> Expect an update in a week or two. Sorry if it takes a bit longer.
> 
> I LOVE KLANCE, so expect lots of it ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you'll stick with me!!!


End file.
